swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Eenio Liekeas (character)
Early life Born on Corellia to a wealthy, aristocratic family, Eenio led a pampered life until the age of eight in the suburbs of Coronet. His father was a leading politician within the city of Coronet and his mother was the daughter of the CEO of a moderately successful starship manufacturing company. The trouble began, however, when his father decided to run for Mayor of Coronet. Although he did pass the Imperial Security Bureau's background check, he was placed on a watch list because of an unaccounted for 10-year gap in his younger years. Eenio's father, Lord Tyko, was tailed by Imperial agents for two weeks preceding his public campaign announcement and stayed clean. However, the incumbent mayor knew that Tyko was far more popular than himself, so he planted evidence against Lord Tyko implicating him as a weapons smuggler for the Rebellion. The Imperial Inquisition was on it in an instant - officially, Lord Tyko was detained indefinitely in an Imperial Correction Facility near Tyrena pending investigation. Unofficially, Lord Tyko was taken to the Dathomir Imperial Prison, tortured for three days, and finally executed because the ISB decided they did not want to waste the supplies required to detain him indefinitely. Lord Tyko's corpse was left on the plains to be picked apart by the animals. The Mayor of Coronet ended up not running for re-election and instead accepted an offer to join the ISB following the display of his diligent loyalty to the Empire. The rest of the family were placed on a list of suspected Rebel sympathizers. Nobody would hire them for fear that they would be branded as traitors to the Empire. Lady Tyko died of grief some months after the arrest, so Eenio went to live with his mother's father, Rilras Liekeas. In the seven years preceding Rilras' death, his starship company, Liekeas Industries, was slowly being pushed out of the market. The President of another Corellian company had placed the company in a vice grip by buying up 45% of the stock - outvoting even Eenio's grandfather. The merger was pushed through six months before his death leaving Eenio virtually penniless. After laying his grandfather to rest, he sold the Liekeas estate and used the money to get away from the planet he had come to curse. Middle Years Ten years later, at the age of 25, Eenio was on the run from Imperial agents again, because he had forgotten about the blacklist on his name Tyko. He had created a space mining company in the vicinity of Yavin IV using the skills his grandfather had taught him. The company was small, but extremely successful using a new, more efficient mining blasters on their ships. Eenio felt chained down by the company, however, and, when the Trade Federation offered to buy the company, Eenio accepted. The merger caused huge news as it secured a monopoly over the space-mining industry in the Yavin system by the Trade Federation. It was because of this and that Eenio had patented the new blasters in his real name, Eenio Tyko, that the Imperial Inquisition found the connection between him and the blacklisted family of near 20 years back on Corellia. Before Imperial agents came knocking at his door however, Eenio was able to sell the patents to the Trade Federation as well, making his total fortune an astounding 300 million credits. Two days later, Eenio was arrested on the doorstep of his newly-purchased Nabooian mansion, his properties were "donated" to the Empire, and he was deported to a labor camp in the outer rim where he was to spend the rest of his days. It was then that Jabba the Hutt decided that he wanted Eenio for his business-management skills, and a contract was put out for him. Han Solo and Chewbacca rescued Eenio, now broken and barely able to use a gun, from the Imperial space station and brought him to the safe Tansarii Point Station where he could begin to learn the ropes of the universe again. After changing his name to Eenio Liekeas to avoid the Empire's and Jabba's persecution, Eenio worked aboard Tansarii Point Station for quite a time to get enough money to live in the galaxy. Although he called himself a mercenary, he was really no more than a thug who went out to the highest bidder. It was not until he met the mysterious Nos'lyn that he was discovered to be gifted with the Force—it was probably the only reason he had survived all he had been through. Nos'lyn would only teach him the basics for now, however, and wanted to leave Eenio with the choice of becoming a Jedi or a Sith although Eenio was certain he wanted to be a Jedi. Shortly afterwards, Eenio left Tansarii as a refined being—although scars of the Imperial enforcers still covered his face, he now had an aura of purpose. He was nicely dressed, spoke Basic correctly, and had begun to hone his connection with the Force further uplifting his spirits. Arriving on Tatooine, he was able to build his own speeder from scavenged parts with the help of Han Solo. He also began providing his services to the Mayor of Mos Eisley and helped stop a Tusken invasion. Soon, he was also drawn in by the Rebel Alliance partly out of revenge for the Galactic Empire's wrongs to his family and partly because he was raised on Corellia where many see the Empire as a oppressive dictatorship. Currently To be continued... Author: Darth Vagon User:Darth Vagon Category:Player characters